


Confusing Porn With Reality

by Junebug1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Incest, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Season/Series 05, Sexual Tension, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean get stuck in the world of porn?





	Confusing Porn With Reality

Last night they had gone to sleep, safe and sound. The case in Connecticut turned out to just be a psycho serial killer a.k.a a problem for the feds. So they made the stupid fucking decision to stay in their shitty zero star motel for the night. Needless to say, that was a horrible mistake. When the next morning they woke up to be playing another stupid game orchestrated to fuck up their lives.

* * *

Suddenly there was heat next to Dean and he almost felt himself relishing in it as he sleepily turned over but soon his hand was searching under his pillow for his gun cause heat only meant one thing. A body. And unless Dean had a sudden memory loss he had not slept with anyone else last night. But his hand was empty as he drew it back out and that ended up making him drop his guard because he never went to sleep without a weapon that was like code one for the Winchester boys. Along with no clowns for Sam and no planes for Dean though they broke one of those quite often. The sight that met his eyes when they flew open was unexpected, to say the least. He was in fact in a bed but not the one he climbed into last night. This one had frilly light pink and black covers and was positioned underneath a huge mirror reflecting his horrified face back to him. The room he was in was vacant of any doors or windows with just one shitty light illuminating the room. And not to mention there was, in fact, a body next to him one Dean was all too familiar with.

“Dude!” Dean exclaimed almost falling off the bed as he recognized he was shirtless in a bed with his brother.

Sam, ruffled from just being awoken by a manic scream took in the situation as quickly as possible leaving a glance to his brother as the last thing as well.

“Why-why are you in bed with me?” Sam questioned the words falling dazedly off his tongue.

Dean raised his eyebrow, “that’s the most pressing issue here!?”

Sam ran a hand through his unkempt hair pushing it away from his face. He groaned and stretched his long body his muscles flexing as he extended his arms.

“Ok, point taken... where are we?” Sam asked Dean his voice sounding slightly more awake.

Dean scanned the area but came up short. He had no fucking clue where they were, the last thing he remembered they were in Connecticut taking a long well deserved rest after a failed hunt.

“No clue man”

Sam yawned exaggeratedly but fear was rapidly spreading across his features. The ‘oh fuck’ look Dean knew all too well. He saw it when Sam couldn’t figure out math problems when he was younger or figure out a clue to a hunt. Now he couldn’t piece together their location.

"I'm honestly a little concerned that you are not more freaked out" Dean admitted.

Sam huffed out a laugh, his eyes still shut from after his yawn and that's when Dean weirdly realized Sam was also shirtless. Just two shirtless related boys chilling in a bed together...nothing strange about that at all.

"To be fair dude, I'd be freaking out more if you weren't here but seeing as we are both still in a hotel and neither of us has blood rushing from any orifice in our body, that's kind of a win"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fuck our lives are weird if you consider _that_ a win"

"Well, well, well...hello boys"

At first Dean and Sam instinctively reached for the covers as a known voice entered the mix. Their next reaction was to groan because it was way too fucking soon to be seeing this bitch again.

"Gabriel?" Dean sighed.

Gabriel's annoying smile lit up his face and he motioned to himself obnoxiously, "in the flesh"

Sam pulled a classic bitch face, "I thought after we drenched your feathers in water you'd leave us alone for longer"

Gabriel clicked his tongue three times and walked slowly to the side of the bed.

"Come on Sam, you should know getting wet is all part of the fun"

"Ok asshat enough. What the fuck are you up to now and why are we involved in it?" Dean's gruff voice cut through the room.

Gabriel sat down on the soft bedspread, tracing his finger along the lace, "Well, Dean-o I was getting a little bored without my pets"

Dean's jaw tensed and he gripped the sheets harder making his knuckles turn white. Suddenly things were becoming crystal fucking clear.

"Connecticut wasn't a fluke was it?" Dean questioned with no doubt in his voice, "Our mystery 'killer' was you"

Gabriel finger gunned and winked leaning back in a "seductive" manner.

"Is our job a joke to you asshole? We have better things to do like...I don't know...figuring out how to save the world from being ass-fucked by Lucifer!?"

Gabriel's smile got wider as Dean spoke making Sam's heart race a little bit, "Funny you should mention ass-fucking actually"

Dean's face displayed confusion, scrunching up like it does when he's on the edge of either punching someone or when he has just touched an artifact he shouldn't have on a hunt. Gabriel seemingly enjoying that simply snapped his fingers. Sam looked down before Dean did and his eyes widened in horror. What angle was Gabriel playing here?

"Is that a whip?" Sam exclaimed shakily.

Now Dean was intrigued, whips only meant a few things and he couldn't picture Gabriel forcing them to hurt each other. That was too simple and Gabriel was anything but.

"Good observation skills Sammy" Gabriel commented, moving so he was cross-legged now, "Quick on your feet, but can you piece the rest of it together?"

Dean's throat went dry as he observed the contents in front of him in silence. A whip, gag, and a collar? Obviously, the first thing that flashed through Dean's head was 'kinky roleplay' but that couldn't possibly be what Gabriel was implying....right?

"Come on boys I know you're quicker than that, I just laid sex toys in front of you I think that's a pretty big hint"

Dean growled, afflicted with Gabriel's stupid knowing tone. The last time they had seen Gabriel they had figured out his true identity and left him in the warehouse to consider their fucking feelings. His whole scheme was to make them realize that they needed to play there parts by Sam saying yes to Lucifer and Dean saying yes to Michael. So perhaps Gabriel still wasn't passed that, this winged monkeys seemed pretty persistent.

"What is this another stupid metaphor about us playing our roles, Gabriel? Because even you should be smart enough to know that's never gonna happen"

Gabriel's upsetting grin faltered into a smirk and he patted Dean's leg which almost made Dean kick him straight off the bed.

"Actually no, it isn't though you are on the right track. I did learn my lesson about controlling fate boys, promise" Gabriel held out his pinky.

"Enough Gabriel, what the fuck is this!? Either tell us or let us go, we have better things to be doing" Sam urged, murder in his eyes.

Gabriel sighed dramatically putting his hands up, "Fine....fine! I'll tell you! Maybe I can't control fate but I _can_ control my two favourite pets so I've decided to give you some new roles"

Sam and Dean gulped while glancing towards each other quickly. Last time they played their roles Dean got shot and Sam got hit in the nuts. Basically meaning it was not a good fucking time. So no they didn't want to play any more games.

"We are not being in reality TV shows for your entertainment idiot. If there's no lesson then kindly drop us off at the nearest bar because while it may be the morning I need a huge shot to internalize all of this emotional fucking trauma"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and his smile dropped off of his face completely, "Funny, but unfortunately non-negotiable and you know there may be a lesson hidden in there...somewhere. Also if you _don't_ play along pain will be inflicted in very fun creative ways. You think my imagination is wide just wait until I get the chance to hurt you."

Even though Dean was anything but scared of itty bitty archangel Gabriel, he _was_ slightly intimidated. Technically right now, they were in his domain and Dean wouldn't put it past him to send them right to Lucifers doorstep to get tortured. So he supposed playing along in a few silly shows wouldn't change his entire world not that it would be enjoyable anyhow.

"Fine Gabriel I'll bite, what are the new rules?"

His smile appeared back in a flash almost as if it had never disappeared. Sam sent a swift perplexed expression Dean's way as if to ask him 'what the fuck are you doing'. Dean ignored him, Sam hadn't caught up to the fact Gabriel could skin them if prompted.

"Well, thanks for asking Dean-o! The only rule is to play along, there will be a note on one of your persons for each room explaining the situation and how I'd like things to go down"

Rooms? Notes? Now Dean was not only confused but fastly becoming worried. This whole mind-fuck had a different vibe to it then the T.V shows did and the one thing Dean had expected was to be playing the same game as before.

"How will we know when we're done?" Sam asked, a long list of questions piling in his brain.

Gabriel seemed pleased they were playing along as he played with the whip half-heartedly, "Oh don't you worry, you'll know"

"Gabriel this all seems way to laid back what the fuck do you have planned?" Sam inquired.

Gabriel's eyes became dark with mysterious knowledge the boys didn't have. Quietly he tossed the gag and collar in Dean's lap and the whip into Sam.

"Trust me, boys, it all be apparent soon enough" His eyes glimmered, "Just do what the note says and don't forget...have fun"

With that, Gabriel disappeared leaving the boys speechless and uptight. Sam stared disgustedly at the whip in his lap and even in the awkward, tense moment Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's innocence.

"It's just leather Sammy don't go all blushing virgin on me"

Sam slowly turned his head towards Dean, eyes half-lidded through his irritation.

"So are we going to talk about how you executively decided that we were going along with some archangels plans? When has that ever worked in our favour?" Sam disputed.

Dean pulled the covers off of him and stood up, the lack of doors and windows was affecting his breathing and he felt slightly dizzy. He brought a hand up to his forehead rubbing exaggeratedly.

"Yes, Sam, exactly an _archangel_ meaning if he wanted to see our skin sizzle off he wouldn't hesitate so I say let him be distracted for a couple of hours ok?"

Sam's eyes were wide now, frantic even, "Dean you didn't think it was slightly concerning and suspicious that we were given sex toys!?"

As soon as Sam finished his sentence, a piece of paper seemingly appearing out of nowhere fell on the bed where Dean had been lying. Without delaying, Dean opened it and read exactly what Gabriel had in store for them. Dean took in a sharp breath, blinking his eyes rapidly waiting for the words to change on the paper.

"O-Oh fucking—Ok Gabriel real funny! Change it _NOW_!" Dean yelled up at the ceiling.

He was met back with silence and then Sam making grabby hands for the paper. Dean held it as far away from his brother as possible knowing he had just made a huge fucking mistake.

"Gabriel you sick son of a bitch! We are not doing this so get your feathery ass back down here!"

As Dean was staring at the white ceiling, Sam managed to grab the paper and hop away before Dean could snatch it back. Not that it mattered anyway Sam had read it in a matter of seconds and that 'oh fuck' look was back.

"Dean!" Sam screeched, "I-I told you!"

Dean begrudgingly looked at Sam, now taking in his shirtlessness a little more seriously.

"Fuck...fuck!"

"Yes Sam very eloquent" Dean quipped.

Sam pointed at Dean angrily, "Don't you fucking talk, not when I have to—" He paused to look at the paper, "'teach Dean a lesson for being a bad, bad boy'"

A blush rose to the highs of Dean's cheeks. Fuck he should have asked for the fine print before letting Gabriel snap off to watch from his perverted cloud castle.

"Think about how I feel! Why am I the sub in this situation?" Dean whined.

Sam's mouth flew open and he started and stopped five different sentences before smacking his forehead in anguish. Dean held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok listen I-I know this is bad and I fucked up majorly but like I said getting drunk will take care of all of this and the sooner we do this the sooner we get to leave and drink away our—"

"Dean," Sam cut him off, "I've never wanted to fuck you up more than in this situation"

Dean was about to roll his eyes as if Sam had ever 'fucked him up' before but then realized Sam's anger was actually perfectly timed. He grabbed the collar, actually gagging just by looking at it, and buckled it around his neck feeling a wave of humiliation hit him. He glanced at the gag but decided he was only doing so much for the cause.

"Perfect! Fuck me up!"

He never thought he'd be saying that excitedly to his brother at 10 am on a Tuesday but here they were. Sam blinked so slowly at him Dean was worried Sam was having a stroke.

"Dean I know nothing about BDSM!"

"Why am I not surprised?"

Sam's face hardened and he picked up the whip but it obviously felt wrong in his hand because he held it like he was holding a teacup talking to the queen.

"Come on Sam, you never got a little kinky in your college days? Just channel that"

Sam's entire face coloured red and he shifted his eyes away from his brother. Dean grinned knowing Sam wasn't as innocent as he was pretending to be. Slowly he climbed onto the bed, he would have thought to wear a collar would've been uncomfortable but Dean didn't really notice it there. Dean motioned to the bed and Sam reluctantly got on it as well.

"Dude," Sam blushed harder, "We are both in just our underwear, this is so messed up"

Dean looked down as if he forgot he was half naked and suddenly he felt the need to cover up but he knew if he started to show doubts they'd never get out of here. Instead, he remained silent and sat back on his knees, trying to remember some of the dom/sub porn he had watched. He hadn't actually watched that much or even did that much with BDSM unless you count tying Sally Parkinson's hands behind her back when she'd asked and not that he thought of it Dean totally did.

"Just...read the note so I remember what exactly the fuck I'm supposed to do here," Dean asked.

Sam gulped and picked up the dirty piece of paper. He took a deep breath and then began to read like he had been called up to the front of the class by a teacher.

"'In this scene, Dean had t-'" Sam's nose wrinkled and his face got even darker somehow, "'touched himself without permission meaning only one thing Sam had to teach Dean a lesson for being a bad, bad boy'"

Dean's lip quivered unintentionally, fuck it sounded so nasty when said out loud especially when it was his younger brother forced to do the dominating.

"I still can't believe I'm the sub" Dean muttered.

"Really? Maybe it's because you're such a bitch" Sam accused clearly still annoyed with him.

"Alright, alright punish me or whatever" Dean mumbled, waiting for Sam to strike him.

After a few seconds of unrelenting quiet Dean cleared his throat, "Sam we don't have all day are you going to hit me or not?"

"Well excuse me if I don't want to hurt you!" Sam exclaimed trying to sound sarcastic but it came off more nervous.

Fuck, of course, Sam doesn't want to hurt him. He truly couldn't expect anything less but this was not the time for Sam's morals to get in the way.

"Sam it's not going to hurt that bad ok? Not my first time kiddo"

Sam choked on his spit, "What!?"

Dean stilled, fuck way too much information in that last sentence. Well, I guess this was as good of a time as any to mention to Sam he had kinda sorta roleplayed before? Nope, actually never a good time for that.

"Never mind, just you gotta get in the headspace ok? I did something you told me not to do and you found out it's just like any other time I went behind your way except this time its cause I..." Dean trailed off unsure if he wanted to finish that sentence but if it would get Sam into character, "touched myself without asking"

Sam bit his lip, "Oh god I can't believe this is happening, I am having a nightmare wet dream with my older brother"

"Sam!"

"Ok, ok sorry! I'll...give it my best shot" Sam cleared his throat and fixed his posture, "R-Ready to be punished..b-bitch?"

Dean was stunned, not even releasing a pity laugh.

"Sam...what the fuck was that!?"

Sam groaned and threw the whip down on the bed, "I told you I'm not any good at this!"

Dean picked up the whip and threw it at his brother, "Well Gabriel obviously picked you for a reason so play your fucking role!"

"Dean, let's just give up ok? Maybe if I can't do it he'll let us leave!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean grabbed Sam by the waistband of his boxers and pulled him closer to him, "No he won't because he knows it's in you when you get angry!"

Sam narrowed his eyes and pushed Dean back, "Don't grab me like that asshole!"

Dean side checked his brother and was about to push him back when Sam grabbed his wrist mid-action. His grip was threatening to be too tight but Dean didn't want to jinx it by telling him to loosen up. There was a small fire in Sam's eyes and Dean knew it was the determination boiling from the inside.

"Fine, you want to be punished?" Sam grabbed his collar and shoved him so he landed on his back, "Then lie back and take it"

Sam grasped the handle of the whip and smacked against his palm a few times, the fire still present in his eyes. He straddled Dean's waist making Dean swallow harshly, it was weird seeing Sam from this angle.

"I heard you've been a bad, bad boy" Sam teased "Doing all sorts of naughty things"

The heat in Sam's voice was making Dean's stomach tighten not necessarily in a bad way just unexpected. He couldn't help but wonder how far they were going to have to take this.

"You're going to show me you can be good right, Dean?" Sam questioned.

Dean didn't respond, shock filling his body. Sam moved the whip teasingly down Dean's chest sending a flicker of want randomly through him.

"Right Dean?" Sam urged more aggressively obviously expecting an answer.

Dean let his expression twist into something more fearful and submissive, he always wanted to be an actor(mostly so he could sleep with the hot famous babes). This is why Dean knew Gabriel wouldn’t come down here and free them from this hell. Sam was scarily good at this, made it almost look easy in a sense. Dean knew there was suppression on both sides because of the brother thing and the establishing dominance thing but Sam had always been good at poker and that’s why he had so many hidden cards to play.

“You gonna fuck me up now?” Deans eyes glistened with amusement, his tone snarky on purpose.

Sam scowled just like he did when Dean had taken up all the hot water in the hotel as usual. This time there held a darker implication behind the expression which made Dean feel surprisingly weak.

“You can never just shut-“ light whack of the whip against Deans skin “the-“ slightly harder whack against Deans bare chest “fuck-“ leather trailing down Deans skin making him shiver at the chill of the room “up”

“You never said _anything_ about shutting up” Dean mimed zipping his mouth.

He was teasing Sam on purpose now or maybe he was just being on the defense using humour as his mechanism. This was his little brother after all and everything was starting to sink in.

Sams' eyebrows twisted like pipe cleaner making sharp edges on his face. Either Sam was one hell of an actor or Dean was really pissing him off now. Sam abruptly grabbed Deans collar pulling him up to stare eye to eye with Sam. The leather bracing his neck tightened making Dean stutter out a gasp as his breathing was slightly cut off. Their chests were lined up now and Dean hoped his brother couldn’t feel his heart beating out of his chest at the lack of control he felt. Dean felt a tiny bit weird at the feeling of his brothers' boxers touching his, it was hard to forget they were both just in their underwear but Sam had ways to keep reminding him anyway apparently.

“Oh I get it now” Sam sneered, “Your problem isn’t talking, it’s listening”

With that Sam let go of Dean and let him fall back again.

“Thankfully” Sam placed his hand down on Deans chest pushing Dean further into the bed, “I have ways to fix that”

Dean didn’t bother to reply, his throat was still feeling the effects of the sudden choking and he was becoming concerned with the headspace HE was falling into. Something truly....submissive. He had never liked giving up control before so why was punishment looking better and better as time continued on. Sure Dean had looked at sub/dom porn, he was curious just like the rest of the world but after watching he didn’t really feel anything. Choking a girl on his dick seemed aggressive and frankly kind of rude and telling her she was a dirty slut just made him feel like he was emotionally abusing her. So he let go of the fascination, moved on to simpler things like brother and sister shit that no one talks about either. He had never thought to consider...being in the girl's position and how _that_ might feel. Being thrown down, played with mentally and physically and getting stricken with a cheap ass whip why was that not turning him off? Why was that not turning him off!?

Sam smirked almost as if he could read Deans thoughts straight from his head. He snickered menacingly and some of the annoying little brother he knew filtered back into his face.

“Liking it are we?” Sam asked, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Dean’s cheeks brightened and he struggled to find a quick comeback like he usually had on the tip of his tongue.

“D-doesn’t seem to bother you” Dean commented but the message he was trying to get across seemed deflated.

Suddenly his vision started to blur as did Sam’s and the last thing he remembered was Sam softly calling out his name before blackness took over.

When their eyes opened again they both were met with a very odd scene one that Sam hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing for quite some many years.

“School?” Dean questioned, “why the-“

He stopped and looked down at himself recognizing the sudden change in attire he was offered. He was a black blazer with a white dress shirt hugging tightly against his waist and looking down from forward he was meet with black dress pants matched with dress shoes. Without knowing how he woke up like this he noticed he was leaning against a hardwood desk, a ruler in hand.

“Ok, this is...”

“Fucking weird?” Sam finished.

Sam was probably in the worst of the positions. He was wearing a classic schoolboy outfit and there was even a pile of textbooks on the desk he was sitting at. He looked at Dean with a sudden strange admiration. Dean looks like a hot English teacher he used to have that everybody crushed on. Not saying that Dean is hot obviously just that he reminds him of someone he used to have daily wet dreams about. Ok, not helping. It’s just the shirt was snug against his toned body and those pants always had made Deans butt look really good. What? They went on a lot of cases was Sam _never_ supposed to notice?

Sam sighed, “Really? Teacher/student roleplay?”

Dean shook his head in disbelief unsure of how to get out of this one. Sam got up from the desk and moved over to sit next to Dean.

A suspiciously dumb looking grin spread on Deans face as he whacked the ruler against the palm of his hand.

“Hey, Sam?”

Sam hummed, looking over at Dean who had placed the ruler along his crotch vertically.

“Wanna measure?”

Sam huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes grabbing the ruler away swiftly from a smirking Dean.

“Just get the paper” Sam nudged him.

Dean sighed and reached into his long pockets retrieving the slip of paper that seemed to appear there at that moment. Dean gave Sam a fake smile and crossed his arms after reading.

“Well, well, well what a fucking surprise apparently I’m your teacher and you landed yourself in detention so I have to punish you with a spanking”

Sam groaned, “Great, more BDSM except for this time _I'm_ the sub"

Dean crumples the paper up and throws it on the ground grimacing at it like it’s a pile of garbage. He turns to face his brother who is staring at the thin white shirt he, unfortunately, has on and raised an eyebrow. Instead of questioning him he took a few seconds himself checking out the private school slacks and blazer Sam is wearing. It makes him look oddly young less like a powerful hair-focused giant and more like a scared little kid perhaps because it has been so long since Dean has seen Sam in a uniform.

“Well,” Dean smirked and patted his lap, “get on brothers lap big boy”

Sam groaned and tiny spots of pink graced his cheeks. He pushed against Deans' shoulder and his hair fell to his forehead ungracefully, was he really about to let himself get spanked? As he got up and leaned down on the desk in the room he concluded the answer was yes.

“This is all I’m doing” Sam declared.

Dean nodded and moved so he was right behind his brother. Looking back on it the fact he was so easily persuaded into taking this teacher role was odd but secretly Dean had always thought being a teacher would be kinda cool maybe in an alternate universe where he wasn't a hunter.

“You know, not to be that guy but I’ve never exactly spanked a person before so if I hurt you _tell_ me”

Sam breathes out slowly glad his brother was at least taking this a little seriously.

"Just...smack my ass?" Sam said as more of a question than a response.

"Wow thank's Sam real helpful"

"Shut up jerk"

"Bitch"

And then there was a light pressure on his ass and it was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. Dean coughed as if it would amp him up before he hit Sam slightly harder. Again, pressure, pleasantness level undetermined.

"What even happens in detention?" Sam asked curiously.

Dean huffed and took a break from the subtle light touches he had been doing after each spank as if he was actually hurting Sam at all.

"Of course you've never had detention"

Sam narrowed his eyes and was getting up to turn around when Dean pushed him in the small of his back so he fell forward, "Nuh-uh Mr. Winchester remember this a punishment"

Sam gulped, not expecting the authoritative tone that Dan had decided to start using. His mouth felt unexpectedly dry and his palms were slightly sweaty, this entire situation putting him in a strange headspace.

"Usually Sam, bad boys like yourself would write lines on the whiteboard or if the teacher was really lazy you'd just sit in your desk and do homework without a phone" Sam could hear Dean's smirk just from his voice.

"And what did I do to end up here" Sam intentionally purred, "Mr. Winchester?"

Hey, two could play at the game Dean was trying to start up. Dean whacked him on the ass just for that comment and Sam had weird flashbacks to locker room teasing back in high-school when apparent straight guys would run around smacking each other with towels while they were just in their underwear. This felt more dangerous than that like they were both crossing this invisible lines that brothers shouldn't even touch but they also had an incredibly strange job which allowed them to kidnapped by an archangel so the line moved a lot for them.

"You'll call me sir Sam," Dean replied snarkily, "Least you can do after I caught you making out with _Cindy_ in the supply closet"

Sam choked on a laugh not expecting the sudden improv from Dean, he smiled staring down at the wood of the desk.

"Oh, this is funny to you? Let's see if you're laughing after this"

Suddenly Sam was getting smacked across the ass with something decidedly harder than Dean's hand; something wooden. Sam yelped quietly and turned his head to see what Dean had decided to randomly hit him with. The ruler. Sam ground his teeth and scratched his fingers along the wooden desk. Another hit, even harder, made Sam bit his lip but now he had determined whether it was pleasant or not. The pain was brain numbing and caught Sam's breath but the tingles of electricity afterward forced Sam to hold back the groan building in his throat. It actually felt good being used like this it was almost cathartic punishing him for all the times Sam fucked up. A release of tense energy washed over the room with each wooden hit against him and it made his eyes water a bit.

"Yeah, not laughing now huh?"

Dean's voice was gruff and deep and made Sam's stomach do flip's and that wasn't unpleasant either. There was an unspoken trust between them where Dean always knew how hard was hard enough and maybe that's what kept Sam and Dean together all these years. His vision was slightly blurry from the tears masking his eyes but also from the blinding pleasure bubbling in his stomach. He was actually getting off on this, his dick responding accordingly. Suddenly a cut off moan stumbled out of his mouth and he hoped Dean hadn't heard it because he couldn't have his brother know that he was actually liking this. And why was he liking this? He had never been into spanking or pain play before so why was his body reacting like this? And when Dean slammed down the ruler and used his large, rough hands Sam found himself thrust back into the touch. And that's when Sam had a horrifying thought that maybe...it wasn't the pain at all.

Dean's skin was boiling at the noises Sam was letting out periodically and so he hit even harder trying to use that noise to drown them out because Dean knew this wasn't normal. This feeling of desire pulsating in his stomach as he watched his little brother in such a provocative position pushing his ass out. And he had a great ass probably from all that rabbit food he was always trying to get Dean to eat. But none of that mattered now because it was lined up with Dean's hips and if Dean pushed forward Sam would be able to feel the tenting in these suit pants. But that would be weird and Dean was only turned on because of the situation and the similarity of porn compared to this. And the fact that would ruin everything that Dean had fought so hard for and they had so little time. So little time because the world was ending and Dean didn't want to be alone for it.

Then everything went black and Dean felt weightless for a few seconds enjoying the empty nothingness of darkness around him. Everything was simple here. When his eyes opened again he was shirtless again but now he was in a brighter room with windows streaming in light. The room was small and completely empty except for the massage table he was lying face down on and a small table with oil on it.

Dean’s eyes widened and without turning his body he could feel Sam's presence behind him.

“Fuck”

Not the most articulate response to the situation and yet it’s the word that resonated with him the most.

“Yep,” Sam answered from behind him, “but not the worst right? I mean I've massaged your muscles from time to time after hunts”

“Don’t give him ammunition” Dean hissed.

The tone between them had changed from the last room, there was still this weird shifty energy that wasn't leaving but Dean didn't feel as trapped as he had previously. Obviously, Sam was experiencing the same thing because he was talking as if nothing had happened at all. And now Dean was about to get a massage from him and surely that would do wonders for there relationship. Sure his brother had popped his shoulder back in or massaged out a particularly vigorous knot but never gave a full back massage for pleasure.

“Well, at least I’m no longer a schoolboy or half-naked” Sam mentioned.

Dean twisted and saw that Sam was now in a full masseuse outfit. He looked down at his bare chest and grimaced.

“Well,” Dean said deadpan “Good for you”

Lucky Sam, didn’t have to suffer the slight chill that had fallen over the room. At least it was brighter now and he didn’t get the same dungeon vibe he had gotten from the first room. Maybe Gabriel did that on purpose. Hm.

“What even happens in massage porn?” Dean questioned stretching out against the cushioning finding it actually quite comfortable.

A few seconds of silence dragged on for hours in the enclosed space and Dean was about to ask if Sam was ignoring him on purpose now until he got his response half staggered.

“W-Why would I know?”

And Dean wouldn’t have questioned it at all if Sam had just put a little more confidence behind that answer but he was finding difficulty as the older brother to let the stutter go.

Dean smirked and put his face in the hole which made his speech slurred as his face was being stretched, “Why so defensive Sammy?”

“I-I’m not being defensive I just don’t understand why you would think I-I would know anything about it”

The answer was too quick and planned except executed rather poorly. Dean felt Sam hesitate before picking up the oil from the table and somehow that’s when it clicked in Deans head.

“Oh my _god_ , dude you’ve gotten off to this?”

Dean heard the clatter of the oil falling from Sam’s hand onto the ground which made him smirk. Gotcha.

“I have not! Why would you-how could you-“

“What was it, Sammy? The oils? The relaxing music?” Dean teased.

“Maybe it was the naked body” Sam gritted out surprisingly quick and Dean didn’t need to see to know Sams' face was a vibrant red.

“Thought you didn’t watch it?”

There was a pause and then the smack he had been expecting hit him in the back.

“Do you want to know what the note says or not?” Sam said.

Dean sighed, “rather not but I guess I kinda have to right?”

Sam cleared his throat and took a deep inhale, “Sam, the masseuse was giving hot stud, Dean a massage when he starts to get a little too...handsy”

Dean snorted against the chair's fabric, “Hot stud? Handsy? Wow this really is bad porn writing”

“Dean” Sam stated, echoing in the barren room.

Dean waited for more but nothing came, “Well what?”  
  
Dean could feel Sams nerves radiating off of him in waves. Next thing Dean knew oily hands were rubbing down his back, gentle but tentative.

“How...How handsy?”

Dean chuckled not at the fact he was completely aware his brother was asking for his consent but how he did it. He couldn't even take a moment to not make sure Dean was ok even though Dean was a grown-ass man who definitely knew more than enough about how far his little brother should be touching him. Or at least he used too.

"You got a problem touching my ass Sammy?"

Sam sputtered, not expecting the direct question. Dean usually skirted around issues throwing around 'we'll figure it out when we get there' like that phrase was a real problem solver. Yet here he was asking Sam of all people if he was ok with touching his brother's butt.

"Jesus Dean is this how you pick up all of your masseuses?" Sam joked, curving his thumbs around Dean's shoulder blades eliciting a small content noise.

"Only the ones I really like" Dean quipped, a smile playing at his lips.

Sam let out an honest exhale of laughter which made Dean's stomach flutter. He liked hearing his brother happy, he hadn't experienced much since they found out Sam had let Lucifer roam free. Honestly, he wouldn't mind being the one giving Sammy a massage maybe finally clear his brainaic head and get him to relax but hell if he'll tell Sam to stop now. His hands were rough and calloused which weirdly felt good against Dean's toughened skin from years of fighting and he knew exactly where to dig his fingers in to make Dean moan quietly and bit his lip to hide it. The simple fact was, they were still technically in porn and any moan he made only added to Gabriel's fun.

"But really Dean, how far are we going with this?" Sam queried.

Dean sighed wishing his brother would just get on with grabbing his ass and stop talking about it.

"Sam, how can I make it any more clear?" Dean spoke muffled, "I literally just spent five minutes touching yours so grab my ass and shut up about it"

Sam apparently didn't have a response to that as he just continued to rub Dean's shoulders and listen to the soft mewls of pleasure falling from his mouth. It was uncomfortable but oddly rewarding hearing how good he was at massages, each noise of appreciation sent a kiss to his ego and he learned quickly what Dean liked. Eventually, Dean could feel Sam's hands start to move downwards to his lower back and he simpered knowing that Sam was obviously still warming up to the idea even though if it was him Dean would've gone for it already. Hell in the last room he had. It was just a butt and neither of them was getting anything out of this because duh, their brothers and duh Sam isn't into dudes. No matter how much Dean wants to joke about Sam being a girl with his mushy feelings and long hair, Sam is probably more straight than Dean and that's saying something since Dean has had multiple foursomes with girls (most of which he is proud of). But that's only taking away the fact that Dean knows sometimes he's had phases of bicuriosity and while he's never hidden it he's never showed it plainly to Sam. He's talked about various exploits with girls but when it comes to guys what was he supposed to say? How big their dicks were? How fuckable their asses were? No thanks, there's never a good time for that conversation.

Finally, Sam reached the waistband of Dean's boxers, which apparently was very sensitive for Dean as he trembled with every light stroke of Sam's thumbs. He was holding himself back from letting out a too loud moan as Sam laid his palms against Dean's back and dug the heels in tenderly going in a downward motion. As Sam continued to make Dean fall apart with each movement, he became aware of the heat in his stomach building. Dean bit down harder on his lip, he was becoming enraptured by the feeling of Sam's hands pushing down on his muscles, inching closer and closer to his butt. He now understood why massages were so well-liked, at first the concept of a complete stranger touching his body made him feel kind of awkward unless it was a super hot girl but even then getting hard on a table didn't sound very relaxing. But this...this was all making sense to him, he was getting lost in the pure desire of craving more.

"Here goes nothing" Sam muttered too low for Dean to hear properly.

Dean was about to ask what Sam had said when those stupidly talented hands had slipped under his underwear and he was grabbing Dean's ass like he owned it. Well, fuck that thought.

"Is that good?" Sam saucily asked trying to sound as cliche as possible.

Dean was speechless. He hadn't thought to wonder if Sam was going to go over or under his boxers but now he got the answer. It was kind of deterring having a man's hands especially his brothers kneading his ass since it felt really fucking good. Still, another thought that he needed to push aside, the circumstances were just messing with him and his semi-hard dick was just coincidental obviously. He smirked even with his world turning upside down, two could play at that shitty game.

"Actually, could you go a little lower?" Dean wondered, trying to hide his smugness.

Sam audibly swallowed, trying to keep up the act, "How...How much lower?"

His voice went quiet as he asked feeling a slight burn in his cheeks from the thought of actually doing what Dean was proposing. Not disgust, just awkwardness. Weird.

"I'll tell you when to stop," Dean said coyly, unable to hold back his snigger as he felt the tension in Sam's body through his unmoving hands.

"Oh fuck off" Sam threw back, glad Dean wasn't actually being serious.

"Should I turn Mr. Masseuse man?"

Sam felt like he was about to head a headache from how hard he rolled his eyes but he decided he'd had enough of looking at Dean's back anyway. Besides, it would be easier to punch him if he was on his front.

"Fine, turn over" Sam tapped the table.

"Isn't there supposed to be a towel?" Dean questioned as he rolled his satiated body over lazily and stared up at the ceiling, "I have a feeling that's usually included in massages"

"What are you making requests now?" Sam sarcastically asked, pouring a little more oil into his hands and rubbing them together.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut apparently too comfortable to care about Sam's sarcasm. Sam studied Dean and recognized this was probably a lot more awkward now that he was touching Dean's chest. It felt weirdly intimate and after the whole teacher/student thing Sam wasn't sure he was ready to jump back into that shit. But he wasn't about to bring that up to Dean so he just took a deep breath and placed his hands lightly on Dean's abs. He had watched enough massage porn to know how to gingerly move his hands upwards to release tension from the muscles and god knows his brother needs that. Next, he ran the heel of his palms down Dean's sides making his brother release a happy sigh and then moved towards Dean's pecs. His arms were starting to ache from how he was leaning and his back was starting to become stiff.

"Ow," Sam muttered under his breath trying to rotate his body so he could continue applying pressure to Dean's neck with his thumbs.

Dean cracked one of his eyes open apparently hearing Sam's whine of pain and he took in the placement of his brother leaning over.

"You good?" Dean inquired lazily still feeling almost sedated with pleasure.

"Yeah, it's just my back is killing me in this pose dude" Sam let out a pained laugh and struggled to take hold of Dean's arm and began massaging his biceps.

"Oh my god, Sam I cannot feel like a hot stud if I have to hear you moaning in pain, where do they usually sit in these porn videos you apparently don't partake in?"

Sam gulped and redness started to spread up his neck.

Dean raised his eyebrow, "Well? Speak up Sammy"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck shyly and coughed with discomfort, "They usually straddle the person"

Dean huffed and patted his thighs welcomingly, "Well come up here big boy and keep going because fuck you should consider a career in this"

Sam bit his lip very sure that straddling his brother was not a great idea after what had happened in the last room but he had no alternatives and they weren't blacking out yet so Sam with his huge ass body climbed onto the table and straddled Dean. Dean cracked one eye open and smiled nonchalantly at his brother.

"Happy now?" Sam wondered putting his hands back on Dean's shoulder and continuing to rub.

"Very" Dean replied with a slur.

Sam began to use his palms to stroke Dean's pecs and release the knots from there when his hand brushed over one of his nipples. Dean's eyelids fluttered at that and his body twitched unceremoniously. No words were exchanged between the two as Sam keyed into the fact Dean obviously hadn't minded it. So he began rubbing again, randomly letting his thumbs dance over the pink flesh making his brother's throat clench. Sam felt his own breathing start to speed up as a pink flush grew on Dean's neck.

Fuck, Sam probably had no clue how good that felt. Sparks of electricity were making his entire chest tingle just from Sam accidentally stroking over his nipples. Dean's partners had done this to him before and on a few occasions had actually gotten him off untouched which made Dean worry. His semi was quickly growing into something harder to conceal but Dean felt confined in the pleasure as soft gasps were falling from his mouth.

Sam dropped to his forearms so he could finish the neck massage he had been giving Dean earlier even though he very badly wanted to see what would happen if he continued playing with Dean's nipples. It was like an intense fascination had overtaken Sam and he was becoming more obsessed with Dean's enjoyment by the second.

Dean could now feel Sam's breath hitting his sensitive neck and he choked back a groan as he had been practically getting teased for the last three minutes. He felt dizzy as he struggled to not buck up into Sam's warm ass just above him and he felt like he was back in the classroom all over again.

Dean's chest was oily was doesn't sound attractive in theory but unfortunately was. Sam's mouth watered as he unabashedly gazed down at his brothers firm and muscular body with the unnerving urge to taste every part of him. Mostly Sam pictured himself lapping up the side of Dean's neck and covering it in hickeys. And Sam was so close too, close enough that he could see the light freckles scattered across Dean's cheeks and hear the stilted breaths coming from his partially open mouth. The strokes of his fingers slowed down as he got lost in the thought of him on top of his half-naked brother who enjoyed having his nipples touched. When suddenly Dean opened his eyes and they were half-lidded and cautious. Sam remained eye contact too stuck in the heat between them to think about backing away or continuing the stupid massage that led them here. Dean licked his lips subconsciously gawking up at Sam when his eyes flickered to Sam's lips at the same time Sam's eyes dropped to Dean's. And this was ship meeting iceberg levels of fucked up but neither seemed to be thinking about this was unnatural or dirty because they only could see each other. And wasn't that the way it had been forever? The two of them against the world? So Sam just saw smokey olive eyes and leather jackets and Dean tasted early morning coffee and saw a filled passenger seat in the Impala.

Simply without knowing what else they could they both began to lean in till they were inches apart from each other and Dean could feel Sam's breath on his lips and then—everything went black. And Dean and Sam were swimming in a tidepool of shade uncertainty clouding their judgment. And when their eyes opened again, they were both in another room, one with a bed and windows and other things Dean didn't have the time to notice right now. He felt the slip of paper emerge in his hand, drew his thumb across the hard edges all while looking into curious, helpless hazel eyes across the room. And Dean forgot about the dangerous archangel and the prophecy of the world coming to an end and he threw the paper to the ground. And it floated down slowly not caring about the force at which Dean tossed it and as it did Dean crossed the room towards his brother.

"De—"

Sam was cut off by Dean's lips colliding against his, passion overriding everything else. And abruptly Sam forgot what he was going to say and wondered if there was even a point in speaking at all or ever again. Sam's hands found Dean's hair and as he laced his fingers through the tight strands Dean moved him against the badly wallpapered wall. And their lips moved together like this was the last time they'd ever be able to touch each other and perhaps that's how they had gotten used to living life these days as if it was an easily tipped scale that could either go in their favour or not.

Dean's hands moved from Sam's chin to under his shirt pressing against Sam's flat and taut stomach and running his fingernails down his abs. Sam growled into his mouth and their lips struggled to disconnect as Sam attempted to pull off his shirt Dean dropped to his knees and began kissing down Sam's stomach. Vigorously enough that sometimes his teeth would scrape down the skin instead of his lips. Now without a shirt in the way, Sam stretched his arms against the wall, his head hitting the wall as he moaned. Soon Dean got restless and went for Sam's belt unbuckling quickly then unzipping Sam's pants and pulling them down. Dean swallowed tightly as he eyed Sam's skin-tight boxers hardly concealing his dick. He licked his lips, his eyes glazed over with desire and as he thumbed Sam's waistband he looked up at Sam for permission. Sam had been focused on watching Dean and as soon as he raised a tentative eyebrow at Sam he nodded in reply. Dean took that in stride and pulled them down with urgency, groaning as soon as he got an eyeful of Sam's hard dick already leaking precum and Dean wasn't looking for slow and savoring right now. His entire mouth engulfed Sam's dick as he rubbed Sam's hips with his thumbs. Sam whimpered heatedly curling his hands into fists as Dean licked around the head. And Sam had the very strong urge to laugh because Dean was so not straight and neither was he. Dean's hands made their way to Sam's ass and gave it the same treatment he had given Sam's belly as Dean laved at Sam's dick like it was a sucker. Sam bucked into his brother's mouth, biting into his lip as he felt the velvety part of Dean's cheek which made a stuttered whimper leap from his mouth.

"Fuck," Sam stated pushing Dean away gently "Bed"

Dean smirked and jumped comedically onto the cheap hotel mattress which made a spring noise with every move and stripped out of his own shirt. Sam still pinned to the wall by an invisible force lolled his head to the side and smiled at his goofy brother feeling satiated. Eventually, Sam collected himself enough to power-walk to the bed and grab his brother by his shirt as he lied down pulling Dean underneath him. Dean sucked in a breath at the sudden change of positions but smiled once Sam leaned down to kiss him again. This time they were less rushed but had was still as vehement as before. Dean's lips were plush and soft whereas Sam's were cracked from how many times a day he bit them. Dean didn't care he nibbled delicately on them as he sucked on Sam's tongue hearing endless whines fall from his mouth. Suddenly Sam stopped kissing him and bent down to pepper Dean's neck in kisses making Dean emit his own whines. Sam dragged his teeth down the sensitive skin making Dean dig his fingers into the mattress, Sam's hands trail upwards and Dean knows their destination before they get there. He whimpers as Sam tugs on his nipples giving them the proper treatment unlike earlier with all the teasing touches. After sucking on Dean's neck with intensity enough to make Dean's head fall back against the pillow Sam moved his lips down to his nipples and bit softly on the supple skin. Dan growled at the feeling and arched up into Sam's mouth making him smirk. He circled his tongue around the bud flicking it over the top casually just to hear Dean's mewl of want. Finally, Dean was going out of his mind as arousal swept over him in a harsh wind.

" _Sam_ ," Dean said breathlessly, "Fuck me"

Sam stilled and quirked a hesitant eyebrow at Dean unsure if it was just a heat of the moment decision. Dean just stared at him with a dopey grin on his face and desire sparkling in his darkened eyes.

"Come on Sammy"

Seeing the conviction behind Dean's words Sam had clue number two about Dean's supposed straightness. He rolled his eyes at the nickname and dragged Dean into another kiss as he helped unbuckle and push down Dean's jeans with one hand, now leaving Sam completely nude and Dean in just his underwear. It should feel more dizzying to them but somehow in all the repressed tension throughout the day this felt like the most predictable end result. Sam's hands move down Dean's form till one of them slips into Dean's underwear just like on the massage table. This time, he has other ideas in mind then groping his brother's ass. He grips Dean's dick earning a stifled moan from his brother as he twisted his wrist expertly still kissing his red lips. He thumbed at the tip and felt a spurt of precome coat his hand making it easier for him to slide his hand up and down. He had never felt to think about the size of his brothers dick no matter how many times Dean joked about comparing but now all he could do was picture wrapping his lips around the pink swollen head.

"Off" Dean groaned, "T-take them off"

Sam simpered at how overwhelmed his brother sounded and if he wasn't feeling the same necessity as Dean he would have teased more. Instead, Sam hauled his underwear down and continued to stroke his brother.

"Drawer" Dean pleaded.

Sam raised his eyebrows, confused about his brother's request but rather than question Dean he just pulled open the bedside drawer and found condoms and a bottle of lube. Sam snickered and shook his head grabbing both a condom and the bottle, seeing how desperate Dean he began to lube up his fingers. This wasn't the first time he had fingered someone despite his brother thinking he was some Virgin Mary. He rubbed his fingers together to warm it up before pressing his pointer finger to Dean's hole. Dean sucked in a breath watching Sam with hooded lids as he pushed his finger in slowly biting his lip in concentration. Sam's gaze kept flickering to Dean's face and then back to the job at hand wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting Dean. His fingers went in easily though and Sam made sure not to think about Dean fingering himself in the shower he had last night when he took a little longer to get out. Once one finger was able to go in smoothly Sam added another finger taking his time to stretch Dean out since he wasn't exactly small.

"Sam, now" Dean pulled his legs up and wasn't that a vision.

Dean's muscles bulging as he drew up his legs to his chest, his throbbing dick lying on his stomach spilling precome all over it. Sam rolled on a condom knowing neither him or Dean had been tested in a while and it was better to be safe than sorry. Dean's chest heaved as Sam ran his hands up his abs to his sides where he grabbed onto for balance as he lined himself up with Dean's hole. Just like a tidal wave the concept of what they were doing hit him hard just as he began pushing in and he found even with the acknowledgment of the shit they were in he cared less then he thought he would. Maybe cause this had been a long time coming for him. An inviability he had never let himself indulge in that was now reality. Dean groaned as Sam slid in comfortably screwing his eyes shut as the length of Sam filled up him. The heat of Dean was intoxicating and squeezed around Sam's dick tightly making his head fuzzy.

" _Move_ Sam not my first rodeo," Dean said.

Unable to delve into that confession at the moment Sam nodded wordlessly and began to thrust eagerly gripping harder onto Dean's sides. Dean's whimpers and Sam's loud groans filled the small room echoing around them until all they could hear was each other. Sam moved his torso until he heard Dean squeak and let out a moan heavier than the rest and began to hit there repeatedly. Arousal simmering in both of their stomaches threatening to burst with the passion driving them.

"Harder" Dean exclaimed and Sam felt him getting tighter.

Sam began pounding into him now, his hair curling with sweat at the exertion. He grabbed onto Dean's dick and began to stroke with each propulsion until they became erratic and inconstant. Sam's other hand moved to Dean's nipple and started twisting and tugging like before making Dean grunt with unrestrained want.

"Close," Sam said lowly, his voice deep and rough for lack of using it.

Sounding close to how it did this morning when Dean woke him up from a peaceful sleep and ambushed him with recklessness regarding an angel. His stomach was clenching rapidly and he felt the moment he let go as he was blinded by a whiteness similar to whenever they got submerged in the black depths between transition porn sets. This was calming and blissful though as if every tense, shitty moment in his life had dissolved and he was left with a puddle of ease. He hadn't noticed he had closed his eyes until he heard a deep moan from his brother and apprehended he couldn't see him anymore. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Dean's disheveled appearance as Sam continued to stroke him off until Dean's body had gone limp.

"Fuck" Dean breathed out with a laugh.

Sam pulled out of Dean and removed the condom smoothly turning to somehow gracefully through it into the trashcan in the corner of the room. With that, he rolled over so he landed beside Dean on the bed both of them breathing heavily.

"Did we.." Sam paused to breath out, "Did we just fuck everything up?"

Dean let out a giddy laugh, "God I hope so"

Sam let his head roll to the side only to see Dean looking at the ceiling and smiling. His brother looked tired but only out of satisfaction and it made Sam's heart warm. He didn't know if Dean truly meant that but the way his face changed when he turned to face Sam to something off carefree happiness he could only believe Dean was telling the truth.

"Why did it take us so long?" Sam asked quietly unsure if he wanted the answer.

Dean sighed, "Because we're brothers and we're both guys? Hell I didn't even know you were into guys before today"

Sam laughed, "Back at you Mr. 'not my first rodeo'"

Dean snickered and got off the bed lazily knowing they still needed to find a way out of this porn universe when suddenly he took a good look around the room. The paint chipping from the walls, the shitty flower wallpaper...this was their hotel room in Connecticut!

"Sam, we're back in Connecticut" Dean announced but it seemed Sam was on the same page already.

"What the fuck? Is this a trick?" Sam inquired suspiciously.

Dean studied the room again even going so far as to open the hotel door and feel the air sweep over his body as he probably scarred a poor old woman with his open nudity. This was real they could leave if they wanted too. With doubt Dean eyed the last piece of paper he held in his hand from Gabriel and bravely picked it up. Sam watched as Dean uncurled the piece of paper gradually and read the words on the paper. After a few seconds, Dean huffed out an incredulous laugh shaking his head at the words written.

"What?" Sam pressed.

Dean just kept chuckling as he walked back over to Sam, stuffed the paper in his hand and lied down on the bed soundly. Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow and opened the paper just as his brother had. Six words were written presumably by the angel himself and Sam almost crumpled the paper into little bits out of annoyance. Gabriel was one weird son of a bitch but Sam had to give it to him, he was stupidly creative. Sam placed the paper on the bedside table and rolled under the covers followed by Dean who was now feeling the chill of the room. Under the blankets, Sam and Dean's hands touched together and without saying a single thing Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's just like when he was a scared little kid. Dean was always there to protect him.

And the next day when they quickly scurried out of the Connecticut hotel room for fear Gabriel was coming back, the note was left behind to be questioned and then thrown away by the maid who had no idea how much weight those six words had.

' _Told you there was a lesson_ ' 


End file.
